loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating A Guild
'NPC - Guild official' You can create or disband ''a guild here. *To '''create a guild, you will need '''''10 gold and the creator of the guild must be at least level 20 or higher. *To disband a guild, the guild must have'' Zero Members'' apart from the guild leader and the guild can not be at war. Disbanding a guild does not cost anything, but any guild funds will be lost, so you need to consider carefully before making the decision to disband. 'NPC - Guild Records' There are guild list from each guild level and rank if guild open to recruit, player may apply to join in a guild. 'NPC - Guild Administrator' I am the guild administrator, you can come to me for daily guild affairs. Members can choose to take part in different guild affairs according to their positions. Including: The Guild Master and Deputy Guild Master can release Guild affairs to me. *All guild members can accept the'' guild experience quests'' from me to get experience and guild contribution. *''The Collect Resource Quest can increase the guild funds and obtain guild contribution. *Maintainance Quests'' can increase the guild stability and contribution. All members with different positions can deal with guild affairs to help the development of the guild and to obtain relevant experience and rewards. Creating and Joining a guild is very essential. It is quite useful and important. 'NPC - Liu Xiatuo' There are different guild skills which can help its members to train faster, however the guild skill need to be researched before it can be used.'' The Guild Master, 'Vice Guild Masters' and the' Master of Qing Long Tang' are able to choose the skill to research in the Guild Interface, and once the skill is chosen, it will auto consume some 'Guild Funds' and 'Guild Materials' every hour. Once the research schedule is full the skill will upgrade to next level. 'Members of Qing Long Tang' are allowed to hand in' Ancient Scroll' to speed up the research schedule. The level of guild skill is limited by the level of 'Guild Academy, and the speed of researching is effected by the ''Guild Security'', and you need to make the members of the ''Bai Hu Tang'' to keep the'' Guild Security''. All guild member can spend money or guild contribution to learn the guild skill, the guild contribution can be obtained from the guild quest. Please come to me if you have any question about the guild. If you've reached ''Level 30'', and you are in a guild too, you can accept many quests in the guild. Besides the ''Tradig Quest'', you also can accept the ''Material-Collecting Quest'', ''Security-Quarding Quest'' and ''Guild Cultivation Quest''. *To accept the [[Guild_Quests#Business Mission|'''Trading Quest]], you need to be the member of Zhu Que Tang, it can increase the Guild Fund. *To accept the Material-Collecting Quest ''', you need to be the ''member of Qing Long Tang'', it can increase the ''Guild Material''. *To accept the '''Security-Guarding Quest , you need to be the'' member of Bai Hu Tang, it can increase the 'Guild Security. *To upgrade '''Guild Level , you need to be the number of Xuan Wu Tang, it can upgrade the Guild Level to extend the member number limit. *All the guild members can accept the 'Guild Cultivation Quest , you can obtain experience and Guild contribution. ---- 'Upgrade Guild Facilities' Maintain Stability - Guild Materials can find in mobs drops . Each Upgrade Guild Facilities have 10 upgrade steps need '''''10 times of random guild materials to complete one level. Guild Funds can increase from Trading Quest '''and ''Guild Materials can attain from Material-Collecting Quest plus the '''''random materials need in facilities which requires in each upgrade step. Maximum upgrade is level 5 guild cap and can have 150 members. Guild Can improve member cap and effect different guild functions. Treasury Can improve fund cap. Material Warehouse Can improve material cap Academy Can improve researching skill cap. (^_^) May 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guild